


Pretty Dress, Sweet Kiss: Walking Dead

by Whatadream24



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abraham and Michonne? Yesh!!, F/M, Little Hints to Carl/Michonne, Little hints to Jessie/Rick, Possibly Unrequited Love, Takes Place during The party Scene, kiss kiss, oneshot story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatadream24/pseuds/Whatadream24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second he laid his eyes on her, he knew he couldn't stay away forever;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Dress, Sweet Kiss: Walking Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I got to say, ever since that little conversation between Michonne and Abraham, I just couldn't get this out of my head! I can just see Abraham trying to act all tough and badass around Michonne and it makes me laugh!! I think they are my other OTP?? I hope you enjoy this random crap :P By the way, I just got to say, Michonne is like the most prettiest woman out of the entire gang I think! I just love the crap out of her!

It's a cool and very beautiful night; Michonne had been the first one out of Rick's group to arrive to the party. She grabbed herself a drink, said a few words to Deanna and her husband Reg and darted out the back door. She doesn't stay outside for too long though, she knows she can't hide anymore. Michonne heads back inside and sees Sasha in a far corner up ahead just standing there as the crowd removes her from sight. There is a lot going on in Sasha's head, Michonne has no doubt but so does she and she's at least trying to fit in with the friendly strangers.

Michonne moves over to the food table and grabs a little paper plate in the center and picks a couple things from the different trays. While she does so, there is something tapping at the very back of her mind and it's a soft drumming sound; it gradually gets louder as the people swarm in closer but the minute she sees Rick, Judith and Carl the sound disappears. 

She sighs very quietly and takes her little plate full of finger foods and says a couple words to them before finding a place to sit where nobody could really bother her.

She first nibbles on a cracker with some cheddar cheese and when that's gone she looks at the carrots and little pieces of celery and goes for them next. That same something from earlier bothers her again and she chews her vegetables slowly, afraid that her own chewing is loud enough to fill the room. Maybe there is no real escape from the life they had lived outside Alexandria but there is no harm in trying to relieve the pain by faking a few smiles.

"You feeling okay?" Michonne is suddenly startled by Carl and she didn't even notice him until he took a seat on the lounge bench right beside her. She swallows what's left of her food and gives him a little smile, meeting his stare. 

"Yeah, I'm okay, and you seem to be really enjoying yourself," Michonne assures the young man, bringing her attention ahead, staring at the other young boys through the crowd. Carl just nods his head and leans forward into his lap, eyes focusing on the dirt on his shoes. "They're okay, you sure you're alright Michonne?" Carl repeats himself again twisting his body towards hers, causing her to stop mid chew. The woman smiles, cheeks fat with food and Carl chuckles. "Okay then, I'll see you later," the young man smiles and pats her on the shoulder before leaving.

Michonne watches him weave himself through the many unfamiliar faces and disappear suddenly. Everything on her plate is gone and she's still feeling a bit hungry. She stands up and flattens the dress over her thighs, the feeling of insecurity seeping through her pores as she wiggles through the smiles and hellos. 

When she reaches the table she picks out more of her favorites and turns back around, not knowing she had someone on her heels. Before she sat back down she sees Abraham close behind her with a bottle of alcohol in his hand. "What?" She asks quickly with a faint smile, watching him drink from that said bottle. Their eyes never break contact and the big man chuckles. "Nothin' just thought you would like some company," he confesses with a little shrug. Michonne rolls her eyes and sits down, leaving an unoccupied space beside her. "Okay," she says without any kind of thought and she starts to eat her second round of finger food.

Abraham brushes his goatee and sits down with a long sigh, slouching backwards, holding his bottle between his legs. Michonne slows her chewing when she takes a look over at Abraham and looks right back down at her little plate.

"Strange, ain't it?" the burly man breaks their silence and raises his bottle again, taking a good sip, keeping his attention ahead at the happy, laughing smiling people. They have lost loved ones, no doubt but they haven't been out there long enough, they probably haven't seen the things they have, couldn't have done the awful things they did even. 

Michonne takes in a careful breath and gives Abraham another look. "I like it here but it's too much all at once, we deserve this but...I don't know," she starts and stops just like that, chewing on another carrot, turning her eyes down. Abraham coughs and leans forward, downing the last bit of alcohol in his bottle. "It is too much but we do deserve it, you're right, hey, you wanna drink?" the man asks out of the blue and taps her softly on the thigh with his lukewarm bottle, looking in her direction. Michonne stares down at his bottle and then back up at him, a little bit mesmerized by the color of his electric eyes. She unwittingly nods her head and the man smiles, standing to his feet.

 

Michonne watches him leave and she picks up the little white plastic sword laying on her plate. It still has some cheese residue on the tip so she sticks it between her lips and cleans it off. She pulls it out and stares at it for a moment.

Life like this is very strange and ultimately something she never expected to see again but here she is, here they all are. The woman sighs and stands up again, casually brushing cracker crumbs from her lap. Her eyes dart back up and there he is again with a cold beer in his hand; one for her and then another for himself.

"Everyone's crazy 'bout baby Judith, they just can't seem to set her down, heh," Abraham tells her and hands over one of the bottles, shaking the cold water from his hand. Michonne smiles small, grabs the bottle and heads out the back door without a word. Abraham follows and the two chat some more.

 

.

 

Carl breaks away from his card game with the other guys to grab some food and that's when he spots Abraham's super red hair from the outside and seconds before he looks back at the food he sees Michonne to the side of him. The porch light bounces off Abrahams hair in such a bad way and Carl shakes his head with a smile.

He grabs some food and returns to the guys. Michonne stares off into the night sky, finally taking notice of the beautiful stars. They never had time to star gaze, let alone sleep with both eyes closed. She must have forgotten how beautiful life still is, how sweet nature remains because she's smiling so big, a tear stinging her eye. Abraham leans against the wood siding and stares off with her.

"There ain't nothing more beautiful," he says out loud and takes a little sip from his bottle, looking straight ahead. Michonne nods her head and leans her hip into the same siding where Abraham is. The sweet smell of baked goods and the unfamiliar smell of this woman's hair before him makes his heart flutter. Michonne is a very pretty woman and her inner and outer strengths make her that much more beautiful.

He can tell her but he won't. Rosita definitely won't like that and Michonne might possibly kick him between the legs or give him the hardest slap across the face he's ever received. That would surely be something but no, he doesn't want either of those things to happen. "Did you get enough to eat?" Abraham's strong voice slices through the cricket chirps and Michonne nods in acknowledgment. He has no clue why he's asking these weird questions but she's at least answering, she's playing along.

For a moment longer, Abraham stares off into the distance again and then carefully drags his eyes back down onto the woman before him, very cautiously letting them roam over her curves. Part of him has a gut feeling that she knows he's peeking at her but he just continues to anyway.

"Michonne," the crickets stop chirping altogether the second that voice calls out and both Michonne and Abraham turn to face the young man. It's Carl again and he has Judith in his arms, patting her on the back.

Abraham steps away from the siding and sips his beer, looking down at the burping baby with a smile. "She's a cutie," the burly man compliments and lightly pinches her big toe before going back inside. Carl watches the man enter the house and returns his attention to Michonne.

"My dad has been looking for you but you know how those people like to talk, he's stuck in there, it's kind of funny," Carl informs the woman with a bright smile on his lips as he steps to her left side, offering her baby Judith. Michonne turns to the young man and lifts Judith from Carl's arms, holding her close. "I don't think he's been looking for me, he's very sweet on that Jessie girl, your dad likes her," Michonne explains herself carefully making sure to keep a smile while letting Judith play with her long dread locks. Carl narrows his eyes and leans against the house, crossing his arms.

"I guess you can say that but I know he likes you too, I know he does," Carl knows what he says is nothing but honesty and Michonne believes him but she doesn't let it get to her, she doesn't need any kind of relationship right now, definitely not with someone she feels so close to. 

"Here," Michonne gently nudges Carl in the side and she hands over the baby. The young boy takes his baby sister and smiles at the woman before him. They don't break eye contact for a while and when they do it's only because their moment is broken by Abraham. "Rosita and I are headin' out for the night, see y'all in the mornin'," the burly red haired man comments stepping over the threshold of the door. Michonne gives a little wave along with a smile and Carl simply nods his head.

Michonne looks over at the baby and gives her the most sweetest smile and Carl holds her up again to her face. "You are a darling child," she says in a careful whisper, watching the baby react to having warm breath in her face, her blue eyes examining the woman's face. Carl lets out a surprise laugh and Judith whimpers, scraping her tiny nails against Michonne's cheek. The woman laughs too and baby Judith whimpers some more. 

"I think our laughing is scaring her," Carl tells Michonne and pulls Judith back into him, holding her close. The woman shrugs her shoulders; "Maybe," is all that she says and the three of them share a longer moment together.

 

.

 

It's 10:30 when Michonne finally heads out. She says goodbye to Deanna and Reg along with their sons. She enjoyed the party, she really did but now she's ready for sleep, a good sleep.

On her way down the sidewalk, Michonne recognizes a familiar crunch from close behind her and she spins around as if ready to attack but when she does, she lets her arms fall limp at her sides and releases a strained sigh. It's Abraham again! "Okay what is it with you tonight?" Michonne raises her voice only slightly and she crosses her arms, almost glaring at him.

The burly man brushes his mustache down to his beard and runs a hand over his face. He looks warm, his face shining a bit in the moonlight. "I-I can't get my ass to sleep so here I am, wanderin' the streets," he begins real quietly, words a little slurred. The woman narrows her eyes at him and groans. "You're drunk and I'm very tired," she gets right to the point and continues her walk home.

Abraham grunts and catches up to Michonne. "You're right, I am drunk but I really can't sleep and I promise I'm not tryin' to stalk you," he explains himself to her and she rolls her eyes, still moving onward.

Abraham is hot on her trail and all Michonne can do is smile. He's a very persistent man and she knows he's after her for many different reasons. She finally gives up and turns back around to find him breathing heavy, watching the rise and fall of his chest beneath that polo of his. "I know what you want, I'm flattered but you are not my type but I will gladly play along," the woman says to the startled and flushed man, noticing just how tense her few words can make him.

 

"What?" Abraham whimpers and is trying to play stupid but Michonne sees right through him. She has that amazing ability along with many others. She's close now and he can't keep his eyes off of her, hands shaking at his sides, begging, needing, wanting to touch her curvaceous form. He loves Rosita but he's had his eye on this woman for a while and now that she's really close all he wants to do is kiss the hell out of her and hold her close.

Michonne bats her eyes and sneaks in even closer until she can smell the rank scent of booze mixed with cologne on him. He's quite the man but nothing she wants, she doesn't need muscle, doesn't need to be protected, she's her own protection, always has been.

Abraham parts his lips to a little slit and stares down at Michonne, losing himself in her wonderful aroma. "You are a handsome man Abraham but I'm not yours and you aren't mine," she starts off very quietly, resting one hand over his warm peck, focusing on the dark color of his shirt beneath her hand. "But if you want, I can kiss you?" she says to him, raising her head to look into his electric blue eyes, her one hand gently massaging his left pec.

She can feel the thumping of his massive heart and before he can say anything in return, Abraham pushes his chest into her and smashes his lips to hers; mixed flavors, salty and sweet, tangy and also bitter.

Her lips are soft and plush and he's so damn eager to munch on them like a beast but he knows too well he can't do that. Michonne closes her eyes and grabs onto both of Abraham's biceps, holding them as tightly as she can. This is actually quite wonderful and just what she needed. He's shaking and she can feel it but he's holding back, such a good man.

Their mouths begin to move and the kiss deepens, moist tongues hitting each other by accident. Michonne digs her nails into his thick muscle and gets a wince out of him, wonderful! 

The kiss doesn't last long enough. Michonne backs up from the big man, squeezes his biceps one more time before turning around to leave. All Abraham can do now is try to catch his breath and slow down his racing heart beat. Damn, she's quite the woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was good and there might be some more of them in the near future, hopefully


End file.
